Wine
| weight2e = | refs2e = These prices refer to "table wine" in Aurora's Catalogue. | school3e = | casterlevel3e = | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Wine was an alcoholic beverage popular throughout the Realms. Most wines were poured into wooden casks for transport. The casks were then tapped by innkeepers or other consumers. Some monasteries experimented with bottling alcoholic beverages such as wines and some merchants were known to bottle wine from casks. Notable Vintages Red Wines * Arabellan Dry: A very dry wine best served at cellar temperatures. * Berduskan Dark: A dark, heavy, sweet, and burning wine, high in alcohol content. * Blood Wine: A heavy deep red wine from Aglarond, rumored to come from vines possessed by the spirits of cruel dead. * Elverquisst: Ruby-colored, "distilled from sunshine and rare summer fruits", and flecked with gold. * Fire Wine: A thick and dark wine made in the Old Empires. * Lathander's red: A red wine brewed by the priests of Lathander in Dagger Falls. * Red Dragon Crush: A fine wine produced in Barovia, one of the Domains of Dread in the Shadowfell. * Rootweal: A red wine from the forests of the Yuirwood in Aglarond. * Saerloonian Special Vat: A pale red wine that left a tingle on the tongue. * Utterdark: An extremely dark wine from Cormyr. * Westgate Ruby: A bold, slightly acidic wine. White Wines * Moktessa: A wine that could only be found in Dambrath. * Ondal's wine: A batch of white or golden wines brewed by Ondal prior to the Spellplague. The wine was infused with wild magic, which released uncontrolled destructive magic when a bottle was opened. * Saerloonian Glowfire: A pale luminescent wine with a fresh taste. * Saerloonian Topaz: An amber-colored wine with a nutty taste. * Stonesulder wine: A yellow wine produced by crushing berries and vines found in the Abyss. * Undermountain Alurlyath: A rare sweet white wine. Fortified Wines * Heart of Wine: A fortified wine found in Zakhara, made more potent by evaporating or freezing away the water as part of the aging process. * Zzar: A fortified sherry wine popular in Waterdeep. Mulled, Spiced, And Sweetened Wines * Clarry: A blend of sweetened table wines. * Jhuild: Also known as Rashemi firewine, a popular beverage in Rashemen. * Spiced wine: With spices from Calimshan and Tethyr. Also had medicinal value. * Tethyrian tanagluth: A red spiced wine from Cormyr. Wines of Unspecified Type * Arrhenish: A sweet Cormyran wine. * Dragondew: A wine consumed in Cormyr. * Firedrake: A wine drunk in Cormyr. * Kaorph: A fine wine with a blue color * Manycherries wine: A wine popular in Waterdeep. * Mint wine : A wine drunk in Cormyr. Other Wines * Evermead: An extremely fine elven mead that was aged for hundreds of years. * Gorgondy wine: A gnomish wine made of water from magical pools. * Mead: A delicate and slightly sweet wine from Neverwinter made of slowly fermented honey. * Mulhorandan lion-wine: This fine vintage from Mulhorand. * Tashlutan Amberthroat: An exotic light cider, enjoyed mostly by nobles. * Winter Wine: A sweet purplish-blue vintage made from crushed frozen grapes. Notable Vintners *Arlho's Fine Flasks: Brewer and vintner located in Ashabenford. *House Foxmantle: A family of Sembian nobles. *Monastery of the Yellow Rose: Known for their blueberry wine. *Ondal: A wizard who lived in the Heartlands prior to the spellplague. *Oraundas Haeltower: Tethyrian winemaker noted for his table wines sold throughout the Sword Coast. Notable Wine Merchants *Thaola: Ran a wineshop on Evermeet. Notable Figures Associated with Wine *Saint Dionysus: An Ilmaterian saint known as the patron saint of wine. Appendix Notes References External links * Category:Intoxicating substances Category:Food and drink from Toril Category:Food and drink Category:Alcohol Category:Wines